These funds are used to provide overhead/management support for AIDS research within the $425M FY2013 NCI budget at the NCI-Frederick. This overhead/management support includes appropriate allocations of the following areas: facility maintenance; building support; utilities; scientific library; computer and statistical services; environmental, health and safety programs; subcontract staff; repository services; advanced technology and laboratory animal science program support; and general Operations & Technical Support (OTS) contract administration.